Life's too short
by Chilly Wind
Summary: Life is too short and Neji Huyga learns. Oneshot. Songfic based on It won't be like this for long by Darius Rucker. NejiTen "sequel" to Survivor


**Hello all you happy-go-lucky readers ^^ Thanks to all the wonderful reviews I got on Survivor I made another Songfic! This time a NejiTen...you've welcomed to think of this as a sequal but it can also be a stand alone ^^**

**Disclaimer: Alright, so I don't own Naruto...you don't have to rub it in my face! *sob sob***

* * *

_He didn't have to wake up  
He'd been up all night  
Layin' there in bed listenin'  
To his new born baby cry_

Neji Hyuga rolled over yet again. He had been up for awhile as it appeared sleep was a fickle creature. Beside him, his beautiful brunette wife slept restlessly. Her body was tense and he was worried she was having a nightmare.

From the baby monitor on his nightstand he could hear their newborn whimper in her sleep. The pale-eyed man stared at the small blinking red dot that signaled that the monitor was transmitting. It was only a few weeks ago that they were allowed to bring her home, and now, at every noise, twitch, or move that baby girl made, Neji Hyuga was there to watched over her like a hawk…or a stalker, Tenten said to him once.

She was such a beautiful little thing. Smaller than most babies, but strong. In Neji's pale all seeing eyes, she was the perfect little baby.

Her cries steadily grew louder and he rolled out of the warm bed. He couldn't sleep anyways, might as well not wake up Tenten.

_He makes a pot of coffee  
He splashes water on his face  
His wife gives him a kiss and says  
It gonna be OK_

Tenten murmured in her sleep and Neji paused at the door and turned back towards his wife. "It's okay baby…" he murmured and kissed her gently on the forehead and then softly on the lips. "I'll take care of it." Her reply was an automatic sleepy thank you.

"My hero…" she murmured sleepily to Neji's bemused smile.

He lowered the volume on the monitor and wandered into the bathroom. Despite him being already awake, he splashed his face. It was a refreshing feeling and a small smile tugged on his lips.

The dark-haired Hyuga walked silently to his daughter's nursery. The pale pink crib shone faintly in the soft glow of her nightlight. He looked over the railing of the crib. The small form topped with dark brown hair flailed her little fists in the air. Her blanket was moving lightly where her tiny feet attempted to kick their way to freedom. Neji suppressed a smirk at his daughter's loud cries. _Just like Tenten when she's mad…_ he thought with a chuckle.

With gentle hands, very opposite to when he used these hands to fight of enemy nin as an Anbu Captain, he picked up his daughter. The girl immediately quieted and Neji cooed to her, his deep voice sounding louder in the quiet room.

"It's alright Haru," he whispered and kissed his daughter's head. "Daddy's here…" he rocked on his feet before wandering out of the room to the kitchen down stairs. The baby had already quieted down and cuddled into Neji's shoulder. He could feel the drool growing in a puddle, but it did not stop him from feeling the warmth spreading through him as he stood in the kitchen, his baby girl in his arms, making coffee.

_It won't be like this for long  
One day we'll look back laughin'  
At the week we brought her home  
This phase is gonna fly by  
So baby just hold on  
'Cause it won't be like this for long_

Tenten came down a few hours later when the sun was just beginning to peak over the clouds. Neji was sitting at the table, a mug of strong coffee on the table, Haru in one arm and a report in the other.

"What are you doing up?" he asked his wife, not even looking up. He smiled as he heard her snort.

"You want the truthful answer? Or the really truthful answer?" Tenten yawned and was about to reach for the coffee when she suddenly pick up the bottle of water.

"At least you remembered no caffeine." Neji said with one of his rare soft smiles, the one that he knew could stop his wife's heart. "And I'd like the really truthful answer please."

Tenten uncapped the water and took a swig before giving her husband a dry look. "My boobs hurt." she chuckled as her husband sputtered and almost spewed his coffee. With ninja speed, Tenten plucked Haru off Neji's shoulder and laid the baby gently on her own. The little creature snuggled into her mother's dark hair and gurgled her love.

"Careful of the baby, sweetheart." she purred in amusement as Neji just glared at her. "You can continue to glare and watch as I breastfeed." she said with a bright smile and allowed the sleepy baby her breakfast.

They sat like that at the table. Neji and Tenten talked quietly as the baby fed. Content at the way things were, and looking towards a bright future.

But as the early morning wake up calls continued, they couple grew exhausted. "Seems like I've been in a fight with Lee and Guy-sensei combined…" Neji said one day to his wife when she commented on his haggard appearance. His long dark hair was fisted in his child's tiny, yet obviously strong hands.

"She just loves your hair…" Tenten giggled at him.

"I did too at one time…but I think I may cut it now…" The shocked look that Tenten sent him made him smirk.

Many times a night they would wake up in the middle of the night debating on whose turn it was to get the crying creature that had a very strong pair of lungs. Most of the time it came down to two things: how late Neji came in on a mission or how early either one of them had to leave for one.

But despite the hardships, they loved every moment they had. And they knew that the crying nights would not last forever.

_Four years later 'bout 4:30  
She's crawling in their bed_

**Four Years later**

Neji's pale eyes opened at the first sound. A small girl with wavy brown hair and pale eyes similar to his own, stared at him from the doorway. Neji raised himself on his elbows, his long hair sticking to his neck.

"Why are you awake my little ninja?" he whispered to her as she walked quietly to the edge of the bed. The young girl blinked up at him before suddenly jumping onto the bead, causing Tenten to be rudely awoken from sleep.

"What the?" the Weapons Mistress shouted and sat up in bed, a frown on he face at she heard Neji chuckle. She ran a hand through her dark hair and looked at the little girl who was now sitting watching them.

"Mommy, Daddy said I gets to go to schools today…" Haru said with an infectious child-like smile. Tenten smiled and shared a glance with Neji.

"That's right sweetie, are you nervous." Tenten asked softly as the little girl crawled/bounced towards them. She snuggled in the middle between her mother and father and looked at them.

"No…" she said uncertainly.

"Are you sure?" Neji said with a small smile. "There is no shame in admitting it little ninja." Haru looked into her father's eyes and then into her mothers.

"I'm not scared." she said with a defiant look in her eyes, one that was very similar to that of her parents.

Tenten chuckled. "Alright honey. But you still have plenty of time before you have to go. Why don't you sleep with us for a while." Haru immediately snuggled into the covers, safe and sound between her parents.

Neji winked at Tenten and they smiled at each other as their daughter's breathing slowed and steadied.

"She said she wasn't scared." Tenten whispered to Neji as she looked at the time.

"I heard. She could just be excited." he whispered back and looked at the time as well. Their hands clasped each others over their daughter.

"Could be." Tenten said with a smile. "But we'll see when we get there."

_And when he drops her off at preschool  
She's clinging to his leg  
_

"Haru-chan." Tenten said softly as she kneeled next to her daughter. "You need to let go of Daddy's leg. He has a very important mission for the Hokage." The little girl stubbornly did not meet her mother's eyes.

Brown looked up at pale white and sighed. Neji looked down, slightly amused as he, a first-class Anbu Captain, one that was known for his ability to kill quickly and efficiently, could not get a small four year old girl off his leg.

"Haru." he said in a semi-stern voice. The little girl looked up shyly at her father, her hands still tightly fisted on his pant leg. "I thought you said you weren't scared?"

"I'm not!" Haru said loudly, despite the fact that she still clung to her father's leg.

"Oh?" Tenten said as she tried to conceal her smile. "Then why are you still holding onto Daddy's leg?"

_The teacher peels her off of him  
He says what can I do  
She says now don't you worry  
This'll only last a week or two_

"OH WHAT A YOUTHFUL DISPLAY OF AFFECTION!" Lee said as he jumped towards the small family. Both Neji and Tenten winced at the volume of their old teammate. But Haru simply looked curiously from around her father's leg.

"What are you doing here Lee?" Neji asked calmly and tried to prepare his ears for the unnecessary loud answer that he was certain he would receive from the Green Beast.

But before the green-clad ninja could reply, a much softer voice answered. "We are short on staff members for the Academy, so as a favor to the Hokage, a few of us have volunteered." Shino appeared behind Lee who was in the process of nodding vigorously.

"YES! AND IN RETURN WE ARE ABLE TO-" a swarm of bugs mysteriously appeared in front of Lee's face, somehow blocking out the loud sound. Haru giggled at the display and looked at the man with shades without fear.

"And in return, if we choose to become Sensei's we can pick which group of students we would rather teach, and which ones would fit best together." Shino's shaded eyes looked from Neji, to Tenten, to the little form that was partially glued to the Anbu Captain's pant leg.

Shino kneeled down to the small girl's level. "Greetings little one, what is your name?"

"H-Haru Hyuga…" she murmured shyly.

"Hello Haru. I am Shino-sensei." he held out a hand to the small girl who cautiously took it.

"AND I AM LEE-SENSEI!" Lee jumped forward out of the swarm of insects.

"Lee." Shino said every so calmly. "Would you care to escort young Haru to the others." Lee nodded vigorously and preceded to lead the young girl away, all the while telling her stories about her father in his "blooming youthful days".

Neji and Tenten watched, slightly curious at the exchange. "What can we do to make her more comfortable in school?" Neji asked in the same tone of voice that one would an interrogation.

Shino might have smiled behind his jacket collar as he tilted his head slightly. "I would not worry about her." he said with a small wave of his hand. "Just give her time to adjust. She is your daughter after all." he said with a gesture towards the two very capable ninjas.

The couple shared a look. _She is our daughter…she'll be fine…_ they thought with a shared smile.

_It won't be like this for long  
One day soon you'll drop her off  
And she won't even know you're gone_

"Have fun at school!" Tenten called after Haru who shot out of her grasp and gave no sign if she heard. The brunette smiled and shook her head. "Every the hot head like your father…" she murmured with a chuckle.

"What did I tell you." Shino said as he came up next to his comrade. Tenten smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I know." They stood together and watched the young Hyuga interact with the other children and her cousin. She was laughing and smiling, running and jumping. She looked so free and lovely. "She doesn't even miss us…" Tenten murmured to herself.

"Of course she does." Shino said in his ever calm voice. "But she is not plagued by it." With a small nod to Tenten, Shino started to head off. "Give my regards to Hinata and Naruto if you see them."

Tenten smiled and watched little while longer until she remembered she had a meeting with the Hokage shortly.

_This phase is gonna fly by  
If you can just hold on  
It won't be like this for long_

"What are you doing up there?" a small little boy with swirls on his cheek said to the top of the tree. Neji glanced down and held a finger to his lips.

"Shh. I'm with the Anbu, and I'm scouting for future ninja to join." he lied to the child who's round face tilted in confusion.. "Go run along." the little boy ran away, already forgetting the strange man with pale eyes who sat in a tree.

Neji Hyuga did indeed sit in a tree. He was too over protective for his own good, or so Tenten and Hinata constantly reminded him, but he couldn't help it. The thought of his baby girl getting hurt by cruel words or taunts from the other children made his blood boil.

But as he watched Haru wander about through her training with the others, he slowly began to relax. Though she was not perfect at everything, she was good, and the others admired her, her cousin joked with her, the sensei's helped her…and she smiled.

A pang of sadness raced through Neji's body as he realized…his little girl would grow up one day and…

He pushed the thoughts away and disappeared in a flurry of leaves before his wife caught him (again) and gave him a long speech on his bad "habits".

_Some day soon she'll be a teenager  
And at times he'll think she hates him_

**10 Year later**

"I hate you!" Haru cried and ran upstairs towards her room. The door slammed and Neji didn't flinch. His pale eyes were raised up towards the ceiling where he knew his daughter's room was. Resisting the urge to peek in on her, he walked out of the house.

What was once the Main House manor was a mixture of Main and Branch members how all interacted peacefully under the head of Hyuga Hinata. Neji's pale eyes looked at the house and went the other way towards the garden.

The moonlight shone on the white flowers and they seemed to glow with an otherworldly beauty. A pleasant breeze drifted around and sent the leaves on the trees shivering. The small koi pond sparkled in the moonlight. The entire garden was lit with a beautiful, peaceful light. But Neji could not enjoy any of it. For his daughter's upset face appeared in his mind every time he blinked.

He sighed and rested his head in his hands.

"Neji?" he looked up at the soft voice what wafted to him.

"Hello Hinata-sama." he said glumly and lowered his head again. He could feel his cousin/sister's eyes on him and he sighed. He kept his head down even as she sat next to him. Neither one said anything for a while.

"Has someone died?" the question made Neji look up sharply.

"What?"

Hinata turned her kind lavender eyes towards her brother-like cousin. "Has someone died? In your squad perhaps?"

"No. What gave you that idea?" Hinata smiled slightly.

"Because that's what you look like." Neji sighed and met his sister-like cousin's eyes.

"How…how do you keep from stepping on their toes…?"

Hinata chuckled and smiled slightly as Neji huffed. "Let me guess, you got in a fight with Haru-chan?"

"She said she hated me…"

"She doesn't mean it." the Hyuga clan leader smiled, "Saki said the same thing to Naruto a few weeks ago."

"And?" Neji prompted.

"And right now, they're upstairs talking about his past pranks." Hinata smiled and touched her cousin's shoulder. "Just talk to her about it."

_Then he'll walk her down the aisle  
And he'll raise her veil_

Neji stayed where he sat a few minutes after Hinata left. He watched the flowers glow in the moonlight and thought about talking it out. As he watched the white flowers glow and for a moment, in his minds eye, he saw something.

His daughter, his little ninja, dressed all in white, and on his arm. Her ever bright smile, her shining Hyuga eyes, her wavy brown hair. And yet…not matter how old she looked in his mind, she was still his little girl. Forever and always.

He shook himself out of his thoughts and stood up. Neji quickly walked back to his home and entered the door.

_But right now she's up and cryin'  
And the truth is that he don't mind_

"What happened?" Tenten hissed. She was still in full Anbu gear when Neji walked in. "I come home and I hear her crying and you missing!" Neji smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry…I'll make it all better." he kissed her softly on the lips before he wandered up the stairs. _Well_ Tenten thought in wonder _He still never answered what the hell happened…_ But the Anbu Weapon Mistress allowed it to slip.

Neji rested his head against his daughters closed bedroom door. Her quiet cries leaked through the wood and he sighed. What bothered him the most was not the fact that she was crying, although that did bother him, it was the fact that he made her cry. And Neji hated himself for it.

He twisted the door open gently. "Hello my little ninja," he said softly. He looked saddened at the fact that her eyes were red and puffy. "Let's talk."

_As he kisses her good night  
And she says her prayers_

Neji smiled as he listened to Haru say her prayers to Kami. He stood looking out of her window at the moon that leaked it's beautiful pale light in. His smile twitched as he heard her pray for everyone.

She prayed that her mother and father be safe on missions, that she and her cousins could make their sensei's proud, that the Hokage could keep doing his job with that bright smile, that her Aunt could continue to sing when she worked, that every ninja in the Hidden Leaf Village could continue to smile and laugh.

Neji felt pride swell inside of him at his daughter who was so concerned about others that she prayed for them.

"Goodnight Haru-chan. Sweet dreams." He murmured as she finished and he leaned down and kissed the top of his head.

"Will you tell me a story daddy?" she asked before he could leave.

Neji tilted his head. "A story?"  
"Yeah. Lee-Sensei tells us a bunch of stories about when you were younger, but I never hear it from you." Her pale eyes were filled with amusement and Neji felt his eye twitch from what Lee could have possibly told his daughter.

"All right…what would you like to hear?" He sat on her bed.

Haru snuggled closer to her father, their earlier fight forgotten and forgiven. "Anything."

_He lays down there beside her  
'Til her eyes are finally closed_

Neji thought for a moment then slowly began his story in his calm, quiet voice. He spoke of a loudmouth ninja with big dreams. Dreams so large that no one believed he could do it. But the Loud Ninja knew he could. He trained and worked and did everything in his power to get stronger. And how eventually he did.

"Was that real?" Haru asked sleepily, her eyes almost closed.

"Of course little ninja." the Anbu Captain whispered.

"Who was it?" Neji smiled at the question.

"The Hokage." he watched his daughter smile in her sleep.

"I like that story…." she slurred quietly before her breathing slowed and steadied.

_And just watchin' her it breaks his heart  
Cause he already knows_

_It won't be like this for long_

Neji watched her sleep for a bit longer. He remembered when she was a younger and he would do this many times a night whenever she had a nightmare. But she was older now, and rarely had nightmares.

Neji felt tears prick his eyes…his baby girl was growing up so quickly. She was almost a Chunin, and after that…she could be anything, go anywhere. And he couldn't protect her from all the evils of the world.

She would not always be this innocent. Nor this passive in her anger. Nor this child-like in her sleep. She would grow up, become a ninja. A fighter, yes. A killer, Neji prayed to Kami not.

He kissed his daughter's forehead and quietly slipped out of her room. His wife was sitting against the wall outside of the bedroom. Without a word she held her arms out to him. Neji went to her and buried his face in her dark hair.

"It's alright Neji…" she whispered.

"It won't last…" he said quietly.

"No, but she'll always be our baby girl." The brunette said with a confident smile.

_One day soon that little girl is gonna be  
All grown up and gone  
Yeah, this phase is gonna fly by  
So, he's tryin' to hold on_

**10 years later**

She came home with her squad in the middle of the night. All of them were battered and bloody, but none seemed to show how dead tired they were. Neji smirked at their resolve, using all of his training to keep him for cooing over her daughter, now 24. They stood in a line in front of the Hokage's desk that was empty. Neji stood in front of the desk.

"Report." he barked to the nearest Anbu, a male with a fox mask.

He stepped forward and bowed to Neji who had to suppress a smile. "The mission was success. The scrolls were retrieved and dummy ones were put in place. We also bugged the place, so hopefully we shall learn new information. Sir!" that almost made Neji laugh, but only the corners of his lips twitched in a small smile. But every eye in there turned to their Captain with slightly curious air. Neji sighed and glared frigidly at the Anbu with the fox mask,

"You're too over the top. When's the last time you've been in Anbu to give a report?" the others in the room wisely kept their mouths shut and eyes open.

Fox Mask chuckled and turned directly to Neji. "Not for a while I'm afraid. But hey, I'm Hokage, so I'm usually the ones who receive the reports." He took off his fox mask and bright blue eyes, stunning blonde hair and the tell-tale whiskers told the other Anbu that the Hokage was in their midst.

Every one of them dropped onto one knee at the sight, slightly stunned that they went on a mission with the Hokage and didn't know it.

"How…" one of them whispered and Naruto smiled at Neji.

"I've gotten good at masking my charka." he said as he wandered to his chair behind his large desk. Neji smiled and ordered the Anbu to stand.

"This is a tradition for the Hokage. He goes on missions to asses the various Anbu squads." His pale eyes racked over the bleeding members as if his eyes could pierce through their masks. "This is also a secret tradition, so as Anbu I expect you can keep that secret, neh?" Heads nodded.

"Tell them the other thing." Naruto said from where he lazily spun around in his chair. Neji tried not to sigh._  
_"But this was not only a simple assessment, it was also to see which one of you, if any, are capable to become a Captain." The ninja's became tense as Neji turned his head to Naruto.

The Hokage looked up and tilted his head at the ones who stood in front of his desk. His eyes were serious, but there was a smile on his face.

"All of you did wonderfully, but only one of you knew who I was even with my charka masked. You are also the one who stopped me from getting my head sliced off by traps…" Neji tried his hardest not to turn and glare at the Hokage.

Instead he watched as the other members turned towards the one on the end of the row whose eyes were glued firmly on the Hokage. Neji allowed a smile to touch his lips as he already knew who it was. The Anbu member with a Hawk mask stepped forward. Long brown hair was tied neatly behind her, a kunai wrapped at the end of it.

She took off her mask and pale eyes looked at the Hokage, and glanced at Neji. Though her face was calmly neutral, her cheeks were tinged pink.

Naruto smiled at Haru. "Did you look behind me mask?"

"No sir." Haru said politely.

Naruto nodded. "I didn't think so, I can usually tell what that happens." he smirked and looked pointedly at Neji who did not meet his eyes. "Anyways," Naruto continued, "Good job…Captain." he shook hands with Haru and then pulled her into a hug. Neji was the only one close enough to hear his next words. "Good job Niece." He could hear his brother-in-law chuckle.

"Alright everyone go get-" The windows behind the Hokage suddenly opened and four female Anbu stood there. Two with cat mask, one with a mouse, and another with a hawk. They each removed their masks.

"Alright, everyone form a line so I can get you all cleared up." Sakura commanded, cat mask in hand, as she spoke to the six other members.

"I'll take care of Haru." Hinata said with a soft smile, her mouse mask on the side of her head. She turned to her niece and was about to help her when an excited Tenten launched herself at the girl, her hawk mask forgotten, and barely missing a startled Saki.

"Congratulations honey!" Haru smiled at her mother and then winked at her cousin.

"Nice of you to finally join us." Saki said, her Hyuga eyes mixed with blue shining with pride. Hinata managed to get Tenten off the bleeding girl.

"Ten-chan. She's bleeding…" The Hyuga leader said softly and nudged Tenten away.

All the while Neji watched. He was proud of his daughter at making Captain. But he could still see the little girl. The little girl who use to run around in pigtails, the little girl who giggled when he tried to teach her the Gentle Fist stance, the little girl who learned all about weapons and could tell from a sound what they were, the little girl who was now all grown up…

'_Cause it won't be like this for long_

A hand touched his and Neji looked at Tenten who was resting her head on his shoulder. He leaned his head on his wife until another hand touched his shoulder. He blinked up and smiled at Haru. The other Anbu had been sent home along with Hinata, Saki, Naruto, and Sakura. The only ones still in the office was the small family of Anbu.

Haru smiled brightly, and Neji saw his baby girl in that smile. Tenten squeezed his hand. _She's not a__** little**__ girl anymore…but she will always be our __**baby**__ girl…_

* * *

**So...yeah... ^^ that's youe "sequal" or what ever you want to call it.**

**Imangation: *mutters* A piece of crap...**

**Chi:...I'm going to find the REAL Haru and have her beat you up...**

**Imangation: Shuting up now...**

**So please review ^^ **

**Caio kittens~**


End file.
